Peresmian?
by SJMK95
Summary: Showcase pertama mereka untuk album kedua mereka digelar dengan sukses. Taekwoon sangat bersyukur atas itu dan Taekwoon benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa memiliki Hakyeon sebagai pasangannya. LeoN. VIXX.
1. Chapter 1

Peresmian?

Warn : Boyslove, BxB, yaoi, OOC, VIXX fanfic, superslight!LeoxN, typo(s), motificated canon, EYD berantakan, DLDR. Thankyuu~

.

.

.

.

Jika N adalah ibu, maka aku adalah Ayah?

—Jung Leo

.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang cerah diawal musim gugur kali ini. Mengingatkan Hakyeon kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka, VIXX baru memulai segalanya. Memulai dari titik nol. Hakyeon menghela nafas, udara dingin malam ini terasa sangat menusuk, tapi tidak membuat Hakyeon berhenti memandangi langit dari balkon asrama mereka.

" _Eomma._." Hakyeon menoleh saat mendengar suara Sanghyuk yang memanggil dirinya. Hakyeon sebenarnya geli jika harus dipanggil Ibu terus menerus. Meskipun saat on stage Hyuk tidak akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ibu, tapi tetap saja. Itu menggelikan sebenarnya, belum lagi dirinya ini masih laki-laki. Hah~

"Ada apa Hyukie?" Hakyeon mengulum senyumnya saat merasakan pelukan Hyuk dipinggangnya. Ya ampun, Hyuk ini sangat tinggi sekarang -.- Hakyeon merasa sangat kecil saat Hyuk memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang seperti ini. Badannya seperti menghilang didalam pelukan Hyuk ini.

"Aku.. Merindukan Ibuku dan keluargaku." Well, disini Hakyeon mendengar suara Hyuk yang mulai bergetar. Karena mau bagaimanapun Hyuk ini masihlah anak kecil yang harus berpisah dengan keluarganya demi karirnya. Hakyeonpun membalik badannya, dan balik memeluk Hyuk.

"Kan sudah _hyung_ bilang, anggap saja _hyung_ disini sebagai Ibumu, ayahmu, kakakmu. Jangan menangis Hyukie." Hakyeon mengelus punggung Hyuk lembut. Saat itu matanya tidak sengaja menatap sepasang mata tajam milik salah satu bandmatenya, Taekwoon. Hakyeon tersenyum saat melihat Taekwoon memandanginya dan segera mendekat kearah mereka.

"Tapi aku benar-benar merindukan mereka _hyung_. Aku.." Hyuk bahkan menangis. Anak ini benar-benar anak kecil yang perlu perlakuan khusus. Taekwoon yang sudah mendekati mereka, Taekwoon menepuk kepala Hyuk pelan. Tanpa kata Taekwoon memeluk Hyuk dan Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengerti jika Hyuk pasti sangat tertekan.

"Nah Hyuk, mungkin Leo _hyung_ mu ini bisa menjadi Ayahmu kan? Jadi jangan menangis lagi." Entah ide darimana yang melintasi kepala Hakyeon, yang jelas itu melintas diotaknya seperti itu saja. Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon tajam. Tapi bukan Hakyeon namanya jika takut dengan tatapan tajam seorang Jung Taekwoon.

"Benarkah?" Hyuk melepaskan pelukan mereka bertiga, matanya menatap Taekwoon takut. Jujur saja, Hyuk masih sering ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan Taekwoon. Ya ampun, tatapan mata Taekwoon itu seperti ingin membunuhnya. Oke, Hyuk tahu dia berlebihan. Tapi serius, Hyuk sangat takut dengan Taekwoon.

"Tentu saja!"Hakyeon menjawab pertanyaan Hyuk. Hakyeon tersenyum lebar dengan mata bulan sabitnya itu. Saat Taekwoon melihat tatapan mata Hyuk yang menatapnya penuh harap, Hakyeon dengan senyum cerahnya, Taekwoon hanya mengangguk dengan tampang datarnya. Dan tanpa babibu lagi, Hyuk segera memeluk Taekwoon dan Hakyeon senang.

"Ah~ _Appa! Eommaa~_!" Hyuk rasanya senang sekali mala mini. Teryata Taekwoon tidak semenakutkan yang dia pikirkan. Dengan itu, Hyuk menggandeng Hakyeon dan Taekwoon disini kanan dan kirinya. Memasuki asrama dengan senyum cerah mengembang diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu, Hyuk selalu menempeli Hakyeon dimanapun dan kapanpun. Membuat semua member VIXX jengah melihat tingkah magnae mereka itu. Hyuk seperti memonopoli Hakyeon hanya untuk dirinya.

"Hyuk! Lepaskan Hakyeon _hyungggg!_ " Ini suara Ravi yang menjerit kesal. Astaga. Ravi sedang membutuhkan Hakyeon untuk menemaninya berbelanja, dan Hyuk sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan Hakyeon barang sedetikpun. Magnae mereka ini manjanya kelewatan.

"Tidak mauuuu! Hakyeon _eomma_ itu milikku dan Taekwoon _appa! APPPAAAA_!" Hyuk segera beralih mengadu pada Taekwoon. Taekwoon merasa kepalanya bisa pecah jika Hyuk terus merengek seperti ini kepadanya. Cukup dengan satu Hakyeon yang mengganggunya, dan sekarang Hyuk selalu menempelinya.

"Sudahlah Hyuk, biarkan Hakyeon pergi sebentar." Dan dengan itu Ravi memekik senang, segera menarik Hakyeon untuk menemaninya pergi berbelanja. Taekwoon melihat Hakyeon yang tengah tersenyum lega kearahnya, Taekwoon hanya mengangguk samar sebagai balasan senyuman Hakyeon.

Hyuk, magnae mereka ini menjadi sedikit posesif dengan Hakyeon setelah kejadian itu. Taekwoon menyadarinya. Hyuk tidak pernah mau berjauhan dengan Hakyeon. Taekwoon sendiri hanya dapat menghela nafas saat melihat Hyuk memulai tingkahnya lagi.

"Hei, Hyukie.. Ada yang salah ya?" Hongbin yang baru selesai mandi segera mendudukan pantatnya disamping Hyuk yang kini terlihat tengah cemberut. Terlihat jelas dari bibirnya yang kini tengah maju beberapa centi. Hongbin yang melihat itu hanya tertawa pelan. Belum lagi posisi Taekwoon dan Hyuk sekarang. Taekwoon membuka handphonenya, dan Hyuk yang memunggungi dengan wajah cemberutnya yang lucu.

"Hah.. Aku merindukan Ibuku hyung. Dan Ibuku disini baru saja dibawa pergi oleh Lava itu." Hongbin mencubit pipi Hyuk gemas, astaga magnae ini.

"Hyuk, Hakyeon punya kehidupannya sendiri. Jadi bersikaplah dewasa sedikit, bukan berarti saat Hakyeon menyetujui untuk menjadi _ibu_ mu dia bisa kau monopoli seperti ini Hyuk." Hongbin dan Hyuk terdiam saat mendengar suara Taekwoon yang dingin dan datar. Hyuk menundukkan kepalanya, ucapan Taekwoon terasa menusuk sekali.

Tapi Hyuk jadi mengerti, jika dirinya mempunya Hakyeon sebagai _Ibu_ nya yang lembut maka Hyuk mempunyai Taekwoon sebagai sosok _Ayah_ yang tegas dan bisa memberikan nasehat meskipun dengan caranya sendiri. Hyuk menyukai ini. Hakyeon sebagai Ibunya, Taekwoon Ayahnya, Jaehwan kakak sulungnya, Ravi kakak keduanya, dan Hongbin kakak terakhirnya.

"Terimakasih.. _Appa_." Hyuk memberanikan diri memeluk Taekwoon, tanpa diduga sama sekali Taekwoon membalas pelukan yang Hyuk berikan padanya. Hongbin yang melihat itupun merasa harus memeluk Taekwoon dan Hyuk juga. Taekwoon hanya menghela nafas saat merasa bahwa kini member VIXX yang lain mulai _manja_ padanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini VIXX melakukan interview diacara TV mereka sendiri. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sedikit aneh. Tapi mereka semua menjawab itu dengan kekonyolan mereka sendiri.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, disetiap grup pasti akan ada yang berperan sebagai _orang tua_. Jadi biasanya yang mendapatkan peran sebagai _Ibu_ dan _Ayah_ di VIXX siapa ya?" Pada pertanyaan ini, semua member VIXX menunjuk kearah Hakyeon yang hanya memasang wajah pura-puta shock miliknya. Tapi tidak lama dari itu, Hakyeonpun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum diwajah tannya itu.

"Lalu, ayahnya?" Dan semua member terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan ini. Ayah ya? Rasanya tidak ada. Mungkin itu Taekwoon yang berada diline yang sama dengan Hakyeon, dan Hyuk sendiri si magnae selalu memanggil Taekwoon dengan sebutan ayah. Tapi, Taekwoon tidak pernah mengizinkan member lain memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah itu. Ditengah keheningan itu, Taekwoon membuka suaranya.

"Jika N adalah _ibu_ nya, maka aku adalah.. _Ayah_ nya?" Dan saat mendengar jawaban Taekwoon yang terkesan lucu itu, maka semua member VIXX mengangguk setuju dan lega. Jadi, mulai sekarang resmi sudah Ayah dan Ibu mereka. Mereka bisa bebas memanggil Hakyeon dan Taekwoon dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu, seperti Hyuk magnae mereka itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ck! Jawabanmu itu." Hakyeon tertawa saat mengingat kejadian tadi, kini dirinya tengah tertidur dengan berada dalam rengkuhan Taekwoon dikamar mereka. Dengan tangan Taekwoon yang menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Taekwoon diam tidak merespon.

"Ya! Jung Taekwoon, kau ini benar-benar." Hakyeon bangun dari acara berbaringnya, menatap Taekwoon dengan senyum geli diwajah tannya yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat manis dibawah cahaya kamar mereka yang redup.

"Berhenti Hakyeon." Taekwoon menarik keras badan Hakyeon, hingga kini Hakyeon tengah menindih tubuhnya.

"Berhenti atau kau akan kusiksa." Hakyeon terdiam saat mendengar nada suara Taekwoon yang tajam. Ck, Taekwoon ini memang benar-benar aneh. Teman teraneh yang dia punya.

"Jadi, ayo tidur.. _Eomma._ " Entah apa alasannya kini jantung Hakyeon berdetak dengan kencang dan pipinya terasa panas. Taekwoon mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir Hakyeon dan segera menarik diri mereka menuju alam mimpi masing-masing. Entah bagaimana hubungan mereka, yang jelas Hakyeon menyukai ini.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

Maaf ya, kalau aneh~ :D Hubungan Leo x N absurd banget kayaknya /.\ Aku bingung *ditabok* Aku suka banget ngeliat interaksi mereka berdua ini, ugh :3 How sweet they are. Leo itu kayak ada apa gitu kalo N mulai tingkahya, mau nolak gimana, mau nerima juga gimana LOL  
Love-Hate Relationship gituuu, :3  
Aku pernah baca di vixxfacs di instagram kalau Leo pernah ngomong kayak gitu. Tapi aku lupa itu diacara apa -.-v Jadi buat wawancara itu, asli itu aku ngarang –v Tapi buat ucapan Leo—mungkin— itu emang bener (;

Dan eum, btw kayaknya fanfic ini bakalan jadi kumpulan OneShoot fanfic VIXX. Terutama eum, LeoN mungkin? Berhubungan kumpulan cerita OneShoot jadi ceritanya bakalan ada yang berhubungan dan bakalan ada yang gak berhubungannya. Jadi gimana menurut kalian? (;

Buat yang udah review, ngefav sama follow di fanfic 'Aku Menyukainya' aku ucapin makasih banget yaa~ Gak nyangka sama respons kalian *peluk

Bbangssang | dumb-baby-lion | sstyle313 | STANNYuriska | Kirana Anna | Tiara Lau | Keyla Key | taekyeon | thiefhanie fha | yeobi | Guest | putry | DSJung | leonluv | outcaaast | kim | NNNN.

So wanna gimme your review, please? (;


	2. Chapter 2 002 Leo x N : Berbaikan

Berbaikan

Warn : Boyslove, BxB, yaoi, LeoxN, VIXX couple, typo(s), EYD berantakan, modificated canon, OOC, DLDR. Thankyu~

.

.

.

.

Ravi : N dan Leo _oppa_ , sebagai teman selamanya apakah kalian pernah bertengkar? Dan bagaimana kalian memperbaikinya?

N: Ya! Aku tidak berbicara padanya seharian, tetapi besoknya dia (Leo) mengajakku berbicara lebih dulu.

Leo : (Tertawa dan menunduk)

-VIXX 60sec SBS MTV The Show.

.

.

.

.

"Taekwoon-a~" Itu suara Cha Hakyeon, leader boygrup yang kini tengah digandrungi remaja-remaja Korea, VIXX. Taekwoon menghela nafas bosan saat mendengar suara itu. Oh ayolah, dia lelah dan ingin sendirian.

Jadwalnya sebagai sub-unit VIXX bersama Ravi—LR—membuatnya sangat dimana-dimana, latihan, tidak tidur dan dirinya sekarang hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Apa itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk didapatnya?

"Taekwoon-a, kau mau makan~?" Taekwoon tetap diam tidak menanggapi. _Toh_ , jika Taekwoon diam begini pasti Hakyeon akan bosan sendiri nanti. Taekwoon dapat merasakan bahwa kini Hakyeon tengah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Ah, dia lupa Hakyeon ini sudah kebal dengan dirinya.

"Atau kau mau mandi duluu~?" Kesabaran Taekwoon sudah sampai limitnya saat mendengar nada _sing a song_ milik Hakyeon ini, dengan kasar dihempaskannya tangan Hakyeon yang tengah memeluknya itu. Ditatapnya tajam Hakyeon yang mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah sahabat selamanya bagi Hakyeon itu.

"Hentikan Cha Hakyeon. Aku muak dengan tingkahmu!" Taekwoon berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju Hakyeon kasar. Mendorong tubuh Hakyeon yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu sampai kedinding kamar mereka. Terdengar jelas suara benturan punggung dan dinding disana. Bahkan terdengar sedikit suara retakan disana. Hakyeon meringis.

Taekwoon tahu ucapan dan tindakannya sekarang sudah sangat keterlaluan dan kasar. Hal itu terbukti dengan Hakyeon yang terdiam mematung ditempatnya, terbatuk dengan sangat keras, dan tidak membalas ucapan Taekwoon lagi.

Taekwoon tahu pasti leadernya itu pasti sedang menahan amarahnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Taekwoon sangat memahami sifat leadernya itu.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin bertingkah baik. Aku tahu tingkahku memang membuatmu muak, aku tahu.. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kau tidak sendiri, Taekwoon. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu terus, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Hakyeon melepaskan cengkraman Taekwoon dari kerah bajunya. Terbatuk sekali lagi saat merasakan sesak didadanya akibat tekanan yang Taekwoon berikan padanya tadi.

Dan Taekwoon terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Hakyeon itu, dia tahu jika dirinya memang tadi sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tapi seorang Jung Taekwoon tidak akan ingin mengakui bahwa dirinya salah, tidak dan tidak akan pernah.

"Baguslah. Karena aku sangat muak dengan tingahmu itu Cha Hakyeon." Taekwoon berucap dengan nada datar nan dingin miliknya. Taekwoon tahu bahwa dia adalah laki-laki dan teman paling brengsek dikehidupan seorang Cha Hakyeon. Dengan tenangnya dirinya mengatakan hal itu, dengan santainya dirinya mengucapkan itu. Tanpa mengetahui ada detakan yang berdetak sangat cepat didalam tubuhnya.

"AKU JUGA MUAK DAN BENCI PADAMU JUNG TAEKWOON!" Ini pertama kalinya Taekwoon mendengar Hakyeon berteriak sekencang itu padanya. Dapat pula Taekwoon rasakan rasa ngilu dipipi kanannya, pasti nanti akan menimbulkan sedikit memar.

Tanpa ada niat untuk membalas pukulan Hakyeon, Taekwoon membiarkan Hakyeon pergi. Bantingan pintu kamar yang Taekwoon dengar setelah adalah pertengkaran mereka yang paling hebat mungkin. Dan Taekwoon tidak perduli sama sekali dengan hal itu.

—Nanti juga dia akan kembali menggangguku, jangan terlalu dipikirkan Jung Taekwoon. Sekarang saatnya kau tidur.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan cerah siang ini, membawa angin musim gugur yang menyenangkan. Hakyeon berjalan menuju asrama mereka dengan pergi menemui Minhyuk temannya dari BToB setelah bertengkar dengan Taekwoon tadi.

"Jung Taekwoon sialan." Hakyeon menendang krikil kesal. Sial. Punggungnya terasa sakit sekali sampai -benar sialan Jung Taekwoon kalau sampai punggungnya cidera? Dasar. Belum lagi Minhyuk tadi mengatakan kalau punggungnya sedikit memar.

"Sial. Ini sakit sekali." Hakyeon meringis pelan saat merasakan rasa sakit dipunggungnya benar-benar kesal, jika Taekwoon terganggu dengan tingkahnya itu Hakyeon bisa mengerti. Tapi jika sampai mengatakan hal sekasar itu bagaimana? Kan menyebalkan sekali orang itu. Hakyeon sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti jika sudah kembali ke asramanya. Hah..

Langkah kakinya membawanya sampai depan pintu asrama mereka. Dengan memasukan kodenya, pintu itupun terbuka. Dapat Hakyeon dengar bahwa kini para _bandmate_ nya itu tengah meributkan sesuatu.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ benar-benar tidak tahu dimana Hakyeon _hyung_?" Ini suara—yang Hakyeon yakini—Jaehwan. Pasti Jaehwan sedang mengkhawatirkannya sekarang. Hell.. Dirinya itu tidak pernah _kabur_ dari asrama jika tidak ada acara, dan Jaehwan tahu bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang tidak ada jadwal.

"Aku tidak tahu." Saat mendengar suara Taekwoon rasanya kepala Hakyeon jadi mendidih. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat Hakyeon kesal setengah mati, dasar Jung—brengsek—Taekwoon.

" _Appaa~_ Kemana perginya Hakyeon _eomma_ ~?" Dan Hakyeon tersenyum saat mendengar suara rengekan magnae mereka, mereka itu sangat imut sebenarnya, hanya saja magnae mereka itu selalu menyangkal jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia itu imut.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kali ini suara Taekwoon terdengar lebih yang mendengar itu segera memasuki ruang tengah asrama mereka. Hakyeon tidak ingin membernya itu makin mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Aku pulanggg~!" Hakyeon dengan senyum cerahnya memasuki asrama mereka, mengeluarkan bungkusan makanan yang tadi dibelinya bersama Minhyuk. Pada detik itu dapat Hakyeon rasakan pelukan teletubis dari membernya.

Hongbin memeluknya erat duluan, kemudian disusul Hyuk yang seperti merengek senang, Ravi dan Jaehwan dengan tingkah konyolnya memeluknya sambil melompat yang membuat mereka jatuh bersama dengan Hakyeon diposisi paling bawah.

Mereka tertawa bersama, tanpa mengetahui bahwa kini sang leader tengah mengerang kesakitan. Taekwoon yang melihat itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran saat sekilas dirinya melihat Hakyeon yang Nampak kesakitan itu, tapi entah kenapa Taekwoon menghela nafasnya, dan entah apa _lagi_ yang membuatnya merasa lega saat melihat Hakyeon kembali.

" _Hyung, hyung_ dari mana saja? Kami khawatir tahuu." Ini suara Hyuk yang kini tengah menempel erat pada Hakyeon. Astaga, ini baru beberapa jam Hakyeon tidak ada dan membernya sudah seperti hanya tertawa.

" _Hyung? Hyung_ tadi dari pergi kencan dengan Minhyuk~" Dan semua member hanya mendengus kesal saat mendengar alasan Hakyeon. Jadi mereka khawatir dengan Hakyeon yang ternyata hanya pergi _kencan_ dengan temannya itu?

"Ck, pantas saja kami hubungi tidak dijawab satupun." Ravi mendengus kesal, dia sudah menghubungi Hakyeon puluhan kali. Entah itu menelponnya, SMS, Line, bahkan kakaotalk. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang dibalas. Dan sekarang Hakyeon hanya mencium pipi Ravi sebagai ucapan maaf dan dirinya tertawa saat Ravi semakin berdecak kesal atas tingkahnya itu.

"Ah iya, Taekwoon _hyung_ sangat menyebalkan tadi. Tapi saat melihat memar diwajahnya, aku jadi tidak ingin memarahinya." Ini suara Jaehwan, dan saat mendengar ucapan Jaehwan tadi Hakyeon segera mencari keberadaan Taekwoon.

Ada rasa yang mengganjal diotaknya, Taekwoon memar? Pipi? Apa itu karena pukulannya tadi? Saat matanya menemukan sosok Taekwoon, Hakyeon seperti kembali tertarik keduanya. Ah.. Dia jadi ingat kalau mereka sedang bertengkar, dan masa bodoh dengan pipinya singa menyebalkan itu.

"Hng? Aku tidak perduli." Mendengar jawaban Hakyeon yang terkesan sangat dingin itu membuat member lain mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. _Hell!_ Sejak kapan seorang Cha Hakyeon tidak mengkhawatirkan Jung Taekwoon? Pasti akanada hal yang besar akan terjadi.

"Ayo makan. Aku laparr~" Hakyeon memandang kearah Taekwoon sebentar, dan segera memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Taekwoon tidak memberi dirinya respon lagi.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.25 PM KST. Semua member tengah menikmati sore mereka yang santai. Hongbin dan Hyuk yang tengah membawa komik disudut ruang latihan, Ravi yang kini tengah tertidur dipangkuan Jaehwan sambil memainkan game dismartphonennya, dengan tangan Jaehwan yang setia mengelus dan memainkan surai putih silvernya, Hakyeon yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya di sudut ruangan disamping Hongbin dan Hyuk. Dan Taekwoon yang tengah memperhatikan Hakyeon.

Taekwoon menghela nafas, seharian ini terasa sedikit membosankan. Taekwoon benci mengakui ini, tapi rasanya ada yang _kurang_ saat tidak ada kehadiran Hakyeon disekelilingnya. Harinya jadi sangat membosankan. Iya, _membosankan._

Taekwoon sendiri tidak menyangka jika Hakyeon benar-benar tidak menganggunya lagi. Apa tindakannya tadi sudah sangat keterlaluan? Meskipun ekspresinya selalu datar seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya Taekwoon sedang bosan dan kesal sekarang.

" _Eomma! Eomma!_ Hakyeon _Eomma_!" Taekwoon segera mengedarkan pandangannya saat mendengar teriakan Hyuk yang terdengar sangat khawatir. Dapat Taekwoon lihat disana bahwa Hyuk tengah mengguncang pelan badan Hakyeon, tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon dari Hakyeon.

" _Hyung!_ Hakyeon _hyung!_ " Ini Jaehwan, Jaehwan sedikit tersenyum lega saat Hakyeon mendongak menatapnya. Tapi saat melihat wajah Hakyeon yang berkeringat dan pucat Jaehwan segera mendekati Hakyeon.

"Astaga! _Hyung,_ kau deman!" Jaehwan sedikit histeris, karena setahu mereka Hakyeon itu orang yang jarang sekali segera membantu Hakyeon berdiri, bermaksud membawa Hakyeon kembali keasrama mereka dan memanggilkannya dokter. Suhu tubuhnya terasa sangat tinggi.

"Aku tidak apa Jaehwan-a, jangan berlebihan." Hakyeon tersenyum dan menepis halus tangan Jaehwan dari pelan dengan rasa pening dikepalnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan hal terakhir yang Hakyeon ingat hanyalah teriakan _bandmate_ nya yang lain sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

" _Hyunggg!_ " Saat mendengar teriakan histeris Hongbin, Taekwoon segera berlari menuju Hakyeon, berniat untuk menggendongnya. Saat dirinya sudah mendekat, tubuh Hakyeon sudah lebih dahulu digendong oleh Ravi didepan tubuhnya, bridal style. Karena memang menggendong seperti itu adalah cara menggendong termudah saat ini. Tapi lagi-lagi Taekwoon tidak mengerti ada rasa kesal yang menyelinap dilubuk hatinya saat melihat pemandangan _itu._

.

.

" _Leader_ kalian ini. Aku sudah mengatakan untuk beristirahat tadi pagi saat dia mendatangiku, mengeluhkan sakit dipunggungnya. Tapi tetap saja leader kalian ini _nakal_. Dia mengalami cidera punggung, tulang punggungnya mengalami keretakan, dan retakkannya itu serius. Untuk malam ini dia akan demam tinggi, efek retakan punggungnya. Dia butuh istirahat selama 2 bulan, itupun kalau bisa dan dia tidak _nakal_ lagi." Semua terdiam saat mendengar penjelas dokter pribadi punggung? Retak? Yang benar saja. Dan Hakyeon tadi terjatuh saat mereka melakukan pelukan teletubis tadi, bodoh sekali mereka.

"Terimakasih dokter." Itu suara meminta member lain keluar dan mengantarkan dokter itu pulang. Dipandanginya wajah Hakyeon yang kini terlihat sangat pucat dengan keringat membajiri pelipisnya. Taekwoon menghela ditulang punggung? Apa ini karena dirinya yang mendorong Hakyeon keras kedinding tadi pagi.

"Cepat sembuh, aku menyayangimu." Taekwoon meringis saat melihat selang infuse ditangan temannya ini, serta raut pucat diwajah tan yang kini nampak sangat lelah itu. Taekwoon mencium kening Hakyeon lembut, mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi yang ada ditepi ranjang mereka, menggenggam tangan Hakyeon lembut dan menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya saat member lain menawarkan diri untuk bergantian menjaga Hakyeon, Taekwoon mengatakan tidak perlu, karena dirinya ingin menjaga Hakyeon malamini. Member VIXX yang lainpun hanya menghela nafas dan menuruti keinginan kakak tertua kedua mereka sampai tengah malam saat ini Taekwoon terjaga dengan tangannya yang tetap menggenggam tangan Hakyeon lembut.

Yang dokter katakan tadi ternyata memang benar, Hakyeon demam sangat tinggi sekarang. Taekwoon dengan telaten mengganti kompres yang ada didahi Hakyeon. Taekwoon entah mengapa merasa _sakit_ juga saat melihat kakak satu-satunya di VIXX ini terbaring seperti ini. Belum lagi kenyataan yang Taekwoon tahu bahwa yang menyebabkan punggung Hakyeon retak adalah dirinya.

"Hhh.. Mama.." Taekwoon kembali terjaga saat mendengar suara Hakyeon. Taekwoon makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hakyeon, berharap Hakyeon merasa lebih baik.

"Ugh.. Mama, hhh.." Taekwoon sedikit panik saat mendengar igauan Hakyeon dengan suara parau seperti ini. Taekwoon menaiki ranjang, menaruh lengannya sebagai ganti bantal untuk kepala Hakyeon lembut.

"Sst.. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa Hakyeon-a. Tidurlah lagi." Taekwoonpun menyanyikan lullaby untuk Hakyeon, tanggannya mengelus puncuk kepala Hakyeon sayang.

Diciuminya kening Hakyeon yang terasa hangat. Satu hal lagi masuk dalam _black list_ seorang Jung Taekwoon, dirinya benci dan tidak mau jika harus melihat Hakyeon sakit lagi seperti. Dirinya sangat benci saat melihat Hakyeon diam, pucat, berkeringat dingin, dan tidak ada dalam jarak jangkauannya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf Hakyeon, aku sangat menyayangimu." Dan dengan itu Taekwoon memejamkan matanya dengan Hakyeon yang untuk pertama kalinya berada dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon terbangun saat merasakan cahaya matahari memasuki indra penglihatannya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Hakyeon mengeryit heran saat merasakan ada tangan lain yang kini tengah memeluk tubuhnya. Hakyeon mendongak, dan matanya membulat saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah memeluknya itu.

"Ugh.." Hakyeon mengerang pelan saat berusaha bangkit dan melepaskan pelukan Taekwoon dari pinggangnya. Bukannya mereka kemarin lagi bertengkar? Kenapa sekarang dirinya malah berada dipelukan Taekwoon? Dan lagi, apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Hakyeon?" Hakyeon mengernyit saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan lembut seperti itu. Suara Taekwoon yang parau entah kenapa terasa sexy dipendengaran Hakyeon.

Hakyeon segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran—yang Hakyeon anggap—gila itu melintasi otaknya. Tapi Hakyeon tidak menanggapi panggilan itu, Hakyeon malah memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok yang—mungkin—memeluknya semalaman itu.

"Hei.. Aku minta maaf, oke?" Dapat Hakyeon rasakan bahwa kini tubuhnya tengah ditindih oleh salah satu bandmatenya ini. Tubuhnya sudah diperangkap dalam kungkungan besar Taekwoon. Dapat Hakyeon rasakan tatapan tajam Taekwoon padanya. Dipalingkannya lagi wajahnya dari Taekwoon.

"Aku minta maaf. Dan aku juga minta maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini." Hakyeon mengernyit heran, namun dirinya memilih tetap bungkam. Taekwoon menghela nafas gusar, jadi begini rasanya saat dirimu berbicara tapi malah diabaikan? Tidak enak sekali rasanya.

"Cha Hakyeon, kalau aku sedang berbicara tatap mataku." Taekwoon membawa wajah Hakyeon dengan tangan kirinya dan menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan. Dielusnya perlahan wajah tan yang masih terlihat pucat itu. Taekwoon tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Hakyeon yang sepertinya jengkel itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang, Jung?" Hakyeon mengalihkan tatapannya dari Taekwoon. Eww.. Posisi mereka ini tidak wajar, oke. Jika yang berada _diatasnya_ ini adalah Hyorin Sistar, maka akan dengan senang hati Hakyeon menatapnya. Tapi ini? Eww.. Jung Taekwoon dengan tampang menyebalkannya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak suka kau tidak menggangguku." Taekwoon membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Hakyeon yang masih terasa sedikit hangat. Dibenamkannya wajahnya disana, dan dikecupnya singkat leher itu yang membuat Hakyeon hampir menendang Taekwoon dari atas tubuhnya. Ck. Jung Taekwoon ini memang berniat membuat dirinya menjadi _menyimpang._

"Kau sendiri yang ingin aku tidak mengganngumu lagi. Kau sendiri yang bilang muak dengan tingkahku. Jadi bukan salahku menghindarimu." Hakyeon menjawab dengan suaranya yang terasa kaku karena membuka lebar—dirinya sangsi untuk membalas pelukan Taekwoon padanya—.

"Aku minta maaf. Pokoknya aku tidak suka kalau kau menghindariku. Dan jangan abaikan aku." Jung Taekwoon dengan segala tingkah egoisnya memang menyebalkan. Bahkan saat dirinya tengah meminta maaf. Yang benar saja, ini minta maaf apa pemaksaan?

"Ya, terserah padamu, Jung." Hakyeon mulai balas memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan senyum bertengger indah dibibir merahnya. Taekwoon ini sebenarnya bisa bersikap manis, hanya saja—mungkin—Taekwoon tidak bisa menunjukkannya. Taekwoon ini manis dengan caranya sendiri.

"Pokoknya jangan pernah abaikan aku." Hakyeon membulatkan matanya saat merasakan bibirnya dikecup oleh seseorang yang kini berada diatasnya itu. Matanya bertemu dengan mata sekelam malam milik Taekwoon, entah bagaimana caranya mata itu seolah menghipnotis Hakyeon. Saat melihat mata Taekwoon yang terpejam, dengan perlahan Hakyeon juga memejamkan matanya.

Bibir Taekwoon memanja Hakyeon dengan lembut. Mencium Hakyeon seintens yang dia bisa. Mengecup kedua belah bibir Hakyeon secara bergantian. Tangannya dijadikan tumpuan agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu menimpa tubuh Hakyeon yang kini tengah cidera itu. Dibelainya bibir Hakyeon dengan sendiri tahu jika ini salah, ini tidak benar.

Tapi kelembutan yang ditawarkan Taekwoon padanya membuat dirinya merasa sangat dicintai, dibutuhkan. Jadi dengan pikiran seperti itu, Hakyeon mulai membalas ciuman Taekwoon dengan sama intensnya. Bahkan kini tangannya sudah melingkari leher Taekwoon. Meremas lembut rambut Taekwoon sebagai bentuk pelampiasannya.

"Nghhh~" Dan desahan itu lolos saat Taekwoon menghisap bibir bawahnya kuat sebelum mengakhir ciuman membuka mata perlahan. Taekwoon tersenyum saat melihat Hakyeon yang kini tengah memerah dengan mata tertutup, dibelainya pelan wajah itu.

"Pokoknya jangan pernah abaikan aku."

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

Author note's :

Jiahahahaa.. Selesai! Maaf ya kalau fanficnya nista gini, gak tau kenapa aku suka aja sama hubungan Leo x N yang kayak gini. Temenan tapi menjurus(?) LOL Ada yang mau request pair, mungkin?  
Makasih buat yang udah ngeriview dichapter kemarn~

STANNYuriska | dumb-baby-lion | zizi'd exo | Keyla Key | leonluv | NNNN | outcaaaast | sstyle313

 _So, mind to review again?_ (;

P.S : Nanti disetiap chapter bakalan berganti summary ya, sesuai cerita sama pairnya (:


	3. Chapter 3 003 : Truth or Dare

Chapter 3 : Truth or Dare

Warn(s) : VIXX couple, typo(s), EYD berantakan, OOC, modificated canon, VIXX with LeoN, BinHyuk, and RavEn.

Rated : T+

.

.

.

.

Malam hari ditengah musim gugur kali terasa sangat menusuk. Seorang pemuda tan berjalan dengan lunglai menuju asramanya yang berada disebuah apartement mewah itu. Hakyeon—pemuda itu—mempercepat langkahnya dari lantai basement itu, dengan harapan akan segera mendapatkan kehangatan dari asramanya itu.

" _EOMMAAAA~!_ " Dan pada saat Hakyeon baru memasuki asrama mereka, pekikan heboh yang menyambutnya. Itu suara anak terakhirnya, Sanghyuk. Ya.. _Anaknya._ Karena Hakyeon adalah _Ibu_ bagi anak-anak yang kelebihan hormone ini. Hakyeon hanya tersenyum dan membuka lebar tangannya untuk memeluk Hyuk.

"AAAA~ _Eomma_ kami sudah menunggu _eomma_ dari tadi!" Hyuk bergelayut manja dilengan sang Ibu menghiraukan tatapan jengah dari semua member VIXX disana. Masa bodoh. Begitu pikir Hyuk. Dulu dirinya memang tidak berani bertingkah manja seperti ini kepada semua kakak-kakaknya di VIXX, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Hyuk mulai memberanikan diri dan bertingkah layaknya maknae yang sebenarnya.

"Kalian menungguku? Ada apa memangnya, Hyukie-ya?" Hakyeon masih dengan lengan yang digelayuti Hyuk manja segera berjalan dengan kawalan anak-anaknya yang lain. Hakyeon hanya dapat menghela nafas, terkadang Hakyeon merasa lelah harus diperlakukan seperti ini.

Jujur saja, dirinya masih sangat lelah setelah kepulangannya dari syuting acara The Law of Jungle dan tidak lama dari itu mereka—VIXX—pergi ke Osaka. Hakyeon sedang sangat lelah dan butuh tidur sebenarnya. Tapi melihat hal ini rasanya itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Kami menunggu hyung soalnya kita mau main Truth or Dare!" Hakyeon hanya dapat mengulas senyum saat mendengar jawaban Hongbin yang terlihat sangat _exited_ itu. _Here we go_.

.

.

.

.

Kini semua member VIXX tengah berkumpul diruang utama mereka. Hakyeon, Ravi, Taekwoon, Hyuk, Jaehwan dan Hongbin. Mata mereka menatap awas kearah botol yang tengah berputar itu. Rasa penasaran sudah berkumpul didalam benak mereka. Berbagai macam pikiran sudah berkembang diotak mereka.

"YAAY!" Dan itu adalah teriakan Jaehwan saat tutup botol itu mulai berhenti dan mengenai arah magnae mereka, Hyuk. Hyuk merengek kesal, kenapa juga harus dirinya yang pertama kali terkena. Hyuk sudah bisa memperkirakan pikiran jahat kakak-kakaknya itu. Menyebalkan.

"Baiklah Hyukie sayang~ Truth or Dare?" Saat mendengar suara sing a song dari seorang Kim Wonshik, Hyuk makin mendengus kesal. Dapat Hyuk lihat bahwa kini kakak-kakaknya itu tengah menatapnya jenaka, bahkan Taekwoon sepertinya sangat tertarik padanya saat ini.

"Baiklah.. Dare." Seketika itu pula Hyuk menyesal memilih dare saat melihat seringai menyebalkan kakak-kakaknya itu.

"Lakukan sexy dance dan goda member yang menurut sangat sulit untuk kau godaaa~~" Hyuk merasakan retakan imajiner dihatinya saat mendengar ucapan Jaehwan. Sialan.

Hyuk mulai berdiri, dengan backround lagu Toxic yang menambah kekasalan Hyuk. Baiklah, jika ini yang kalian inginkan. Han Sanghyuk akan menunjukkannya apa itu yang namanya menjadi seorang yang sexy dan binal. Hyuk mengacak rambutnya, diawali dengan gerakan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Hyuk dapat mendengar semua kakak-kakaknya itu mulai menjerit histeris.

 _Too high, Can't come down_

 _Losing my head_

 _Spinning round and round_

 _Do you feel me now?_

Hyuk mulai mengitari semua member VIXX. Diawali dengan Hyuk yang mendekati sang Ibu, Hyuk menggerakkan bokongnya sensual dan semua member VIXX memekik saat mereka berpikir bahwa Hyuk akan menggoda sang Ibu. Hyuk mengelus bibir Hakyeon sensual, dan diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat yang basah darinya kepada sang Ibu. Sialan. Taekwoon yang melihat hal itu entah kenapa meresa sangat kesal. Belum lagi Hakyeon yang hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"Wuhuuuu~ Magnae kita sudah dewasaa~~" Saat mendengar jeritan histeris dari Jaehwan Hyuk segera bangkit dan mendekati Jaehwan. Hyuk mengerlingkan matanya nakal kearah sang kakak. Jaehwan hanya bersiul saat melihat kerlingan nakal sang magnae.

Terlebih kini Hyuk tengah manari dengan sexy didepan matanya. Hyuk mengelus badannya sendiri, mengacak rambutnya. Dan Hyuk kembali memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir pada salah satu kakaknya ini.

 _With a taste of your lips, I'm on ride_

 _You're toxic, I'm slipping under._

 _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you_

Hyuk kembali menjauhi Jaehwan dan kini dirinya tengah berdiri didepan Hongbin. Kakak yang entah kenapa rasanya Hyuk sangat ingin menggodanya. Menggodanya hingga godaan terdalam. Hyuk membuka kancing kemeja putih transparan—yang dipilihkan Ravi untuknya—miliknya itu. Hyuk menggerekan badannya sesensual yang dia bisa. Hyuk menyeringai saat melihat reaksi Hongbin yang kini nampak gelisah dan kesal.

 _And I love what you do_

 _But you know that you're toxic_

 _It's getting late, to give you up_

 _I took a sip from my devil's cup_

 _Slowly, it's taking over time_

Hyuk mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hongbin, mendekati bibir Hongbin. Saat melihat Hongbin yang kini terlihat seperti akan mencium bibirnya, Hyuk menjauhkan badannya. Suara semua member tidak Hyuk perdulikan lagi. Yang dirinya perdulikan hanya Hongbin. Hyuk kembali membuka kancing kemejanya, dan pekikan Jaehwan menjadi penghantar saat Hyuk ditarik—paksa—oleh Hongbin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Dan Hongbin mulai mencium ganas bibir magnae mereka itu.

 _Too high can't come down_

 _It's in the air_

 _And it's all around_

 _Can you feel me now?_

Hongbin menghisap kuat bibir merah Hyuk yang tadi mencium bibir Hakyeon dan Jaehwan. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hongbin makin menambah intensitas ciumannya pada sosok maknae mereka ini.

Tangannya mengelus punggung Hyuk, dan tangan Hyuk yang kini tengah melingkari lehernya erat. Suara erangan tertahan terdengar dari bibir tebal Hyuk yang kini tengah diciumnya itu. Dapat Hongbin rasakan remasan Hyuk dirambutnya dan suara teriakan kakak-kakak mereka itu. Masa bodoh, toh Hyuk sudah legal secara hukum.

"YA! STOP IT!" Hakyeon yang kesal melihat anaknya yang polos menjadi binal seperti itu memukul kepala Hongbin kencang. Jujur saja saat tadi Hyuk mencium bibirnya Hakyeon sangat shock dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Belum lagi sekarang Hyuknya yang polos menjadi sangat nakal. Astagaaa..

"WOAHHH! ITU TADI HOT SEKALIIIII MAKNAEE!" Itu suara Ravi yang dari tadi hanya melongo melihat kejadian hot barusan. Wow~ Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat Ravi keluarkan sekarang. Ravi jadi ingin juga mencium bibir seseorang rasanya ._.v

"Nah.. Ayo putar lagi botolnya. Dan Hongbin, lepaskan Hyuk sekarang!" Mendengar suara Hakyeon membuat semua member VIXX mengangguk sebagai tanda iya. Tapi tidak dengan Hongbin, dirinya _kekeuh_ membiarkan Hyuk berada dipangkuannya.

Dengan sesekali Hongbin akan mencium leher putih Hyuk yang tersaji jelas dihadapannya sekarang. Hongbin bertekad akan membuat Hyuk menjadi miliknya. Ya, miliknya. _Seutuhnya._

.

.

Taekwoon mulai menghela nafas. Sial. Aksi gila kedua maknae mereka tadi benar-benar membuatnya merasa _panas._ Dan entah kenapa rasanya Taekwoon menjadi sangat ingin mencium bibir merah Hakyeon yang tadi sempat dikecup oleh maknae mereka itu. Membayangkan akan bagaimana rasanya jika bibir miliknya mengecap rasa dari bibir semerah darah milik Hakyeon. Akan terasa selembut apa jika bibir itu menempel pada bibirnya. Akan seperti apa rasanya jika..

"Woahh! Jaehwan hyung! Truth or Dare?" Suara Ravi membuyarkan lamunan Taekwoon yang sedikit—banyak—kotor itu. Jadi sekarang Jaehwan yang kena?

"Eum, truth?" Suara Jaehwan terdengar sedikit ragu. Well, jika memilih dare Jaehwan takut darenya pasti akan segila Hyuk tadi, tapi jika truth.. Ah.. Sudahlah. Jaehwan lebih memilih truth.

"Baiklah aku yang akan mengajukan pertanyaan. Jaehwan hyung, apa kau sudah pernah berhungan badan?" Hakyeon yang hendak meminum orange juice miliknya segera menyemprotkannya. Gila. Pertanyaan Ravi ini memang sudah gila. Semua member VIXX jadi ikut terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Jaehwan. Hell, Kim Wonshik memang sudah gila.

"Ugh.. Ya." Dan jawaban dari Jaehwan entah kenapa membuat Ravi merasa sedikit kecewa. Tentu saja Jaehwan pernah melakukan hal itu. Hah.. Jaehwan adalah lelaki dewasa yang normal yang sudah pasti akan membutuhkan hal itu. Lagipula, wanita mana yang tidak mau dengan seorang Lee Jaehwan?

"Kalau berhubungan badan denganku, mau hyung?" Dengan pertanyaan Ravi itu sukses membuat kepala Ravi dijitak sayang oleh Jaehwan. Belum lagi wajah Ravi saat mengatakan hal itu membuat Jaehwan merasa lebih kesal. Dengan tampang bodoh dan sok polos Ravi mengatakan hal itu, seperti halnya Ravi mengatakan Hyung kau mau permen? Dasar Kim Wonshik sialan!

"YAA! MANA MAU AKU DENGANMU! JIKA HARUS BERHUBUNGAN BADAN DENGAN PRIA, MENDING DENGAN HAKYEON _HYUNG_ LAH! DASAR OTAK CABUL!" Jaehwan menjawab pertanyaan Ravi dengan emosi. Memangnya dia lelaki murahann apa?

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMAKU LEE JAEHWAN!" Dan itu adalah suara sang Ibu yang kini hampir naik darah. Kenapa dengan otak anak-anak malam ini? Kenapa mereka memikirkan semua hal yang berbau mesum.

.

.

"Baiklah, hentikan. Ayo putar lagi botolnya." Hongbin menyuarakan pikirannya dengan bibir yang terus aktif menjelajahi semua bagian tubuh Hyuk yang memang masih berada dipangkuannya itu.

Semua member terlihat tenang, menanti botol itu akan berhenti dimana. Saat gerakan botol itu kian melambat, semua member VIXX menarik nafasnya. Penasaran. Satu hal itu yang terlintas diotak mereka.

"WOAHHH! LEO HYUNG! YEAYYY!" Ravi kembali dengan teriakan heboh dan bodoh miliknya. Ravi menyeringai memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi pada Taekwoon.

"Dare." Tanpa menunggu pertanyaan dari member lain, Taekwoon dengan datarnya menyatakan pilihan. Jujur saja Taekwoon tidak berminat sama sekali dengan games ini. merepotkan.

"CIUM HAKYEON _EOMMAA!_ " Hakyeon membulatkan matanya saat mendengar teriakan—yang entah bagaimana bisa berbarengan—anak-anaknya itu. Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon gelisah. Hakyeon tidak ingin makin merasa menyimpang jika sekarang harus menerima ciuman dari sahabat sejiwanya itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Taekwoon berjalan menghampiri Hakyeon yang berada disamping Ravi. Tubuhnya menunduk untuk menatap Hakyeon yang kini masih terduduk diam tak bergerak. Didongakkannya kepala Hakyeon yang membuat mata keduanya saling bertemu. Hakyeon sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasa seperti terhipnotis saat melihat mata Taekwoon yang memandangnya lembut.

Hakyeon berdiri dengan bantuan Taekwoon dan mulai memejamkan matanya saat saat merasakan Taekwoon akan segera menciumnya. Perut Hakyeon merasa geli saat saat merasakan lembutnya bibir Taekwoon. Secara refleks Hakyeon melingkari leher Taekwoon dengan tangannya. Meremas tengkuk Taekwoon lembut—yang membuat Taekwoon makin bernafsu menghisap bibirnya.

"Nghhh~" Hakyeon mendesah lirih saat lidah Taekwoon memasuki mulutnya. Ini adalah ciuman Hakyeon terintens yang pernah dirinya lakukan. Kakinya melemas dan merasa dirinya akan jatuh jika saja Taekwoon tidak segera menggendong tubuhnya—koala. Tidak Hakyeon perdulikan bahwa kini anak-anaknya berteriak histeris. Yang Hakyeon perdulikan hanya Taekwoon, Taekwoon dan Taekwoon.

"Kurasa permainannya sampai disini. Dan jangan ganggu _kami_." Taekwoon melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hakyeon. Mengatakan hal itu dengan suara serak dan berat akibat gairah yang kini dirasakannya.

Dengan Hakyeon yang masih berada digendongannya, Taekwoon berjalan pelan menuju kamar mereka. Hakyeon ini kurus sekali. Ingatkan Taekwoon untuk _mencekoki_ Hakyeon dengan makanan untuk menambah asupan nutrisinya.

Semua member VIXX terdiam memikirkan apa yang Taekwoon ucapan. Ayah dan Ibu mereka.. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"Sepertinya kita harus mengungsi. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan suara-suara a—"

"NGHHH! TAEKWOONIEH~!" Belum sempat Ravi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini terdengar jelas teriakan sang Ibu. Sialan. Suara Ibu mereka jika mendesah ternyata sexy sekali.

"A-ayo, kita pergi." Jaehwan menarik Ravi, Hyuk dan Hongbin. Dirinya masih mencintai telinga sucinya. Semoga Hakyeon eomma baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

MUAHAHAAAAAAA LOL APA INI?! ASATAGAA MAAFIN AKU UDAH NISTAIN MEREKA /.\  
Ini semua VIXX couple ya~ Buat yang request BinHyuk nya ini nyempil(?) sedikit. Aku usahin bikin BinHyuk/HyukBin full deh ntar. :3 Terus buat HaKen tadi juga nyempil sedikittt banget. Navi juga ditunggu ya~ (:  
Buat yang udah ngeriview, ngefav, sama ngefollow thanks ya :* Jangan bosen buat ya :D

Dumb-baby-lion | Keyla Key | STANNYuriska | Firda473 | Bbangssang | Wonie | NNNN | zizi'd exo | siscaMintalove | laxyovrds | leonluv | kim hyun soo | tikaaaa |

So wanna gimme your review again? (;


	4. Chapter 4 004 Leo x N : Be Mine, Please

Chapter 4 : Truth or Dare II  
Be Mine, Please..

Warn(s) : Boylove, yaoi, MxM, VIXX, LeoN, typo(s), OOC, DLDR, thankyu~

M!Rated for mature content, explicit sex content, PWP, bad languange and many more. Jadi buat yang dibawah 18 tahun jangan baca ya~ Makasih~ Tapi kalau mau baca, tanggung sendiri :D

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa permainannya sampai disini. Dan jangan ganggu _kami_." Taekwoon melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hakyeon. Mengatakan hal itu dengan suara serak dan berat akibat gairah yang kini dirasakannya. Dengan Hakyeon yang masih berada digendongannya, Taekwoon berjalan pelan menuju kamar mereka. Hakyeon ini kurus sekali. Ingatkan Taekwoon untuk _mencekoki_ Hakyeon dengan makanan untuk menambah asupan nutrisinya.

Semua member VIXX terdiam memikirkan apa yang Taekwoon ucapan. Ayah dan Ibu mereka.. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian anak-anak mereka, Taekwoon membawa Hakyeon menuju kamar mereka dengan Hakyeon yang masih dalam gendongannya. Bibir Taekwoon tidak berhenti mengecup, menghisap dan menjilat bibir merah Hakyeon yang menggodanya itu.

Hakyeon sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah lirih. Dengan keadaan gendongan koala seperti ini membuat posisi Hakyeon lebih tinggi daripada Taekwoon yang membuat Taekwoon harus mendongak untuk menggapai bibirnya itu. Hakyeon meremas rambut hitam Taekwoon sebagai bentuk pelampiasan atas apa yang dia rasakan.

"Nghhh~" Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Hakyeon kala Taekwoon mencium lehernya. Taekwoon menutup pintu kamar mereka menggunakan kakinya. Dengan lembut diletakkannya Hakyeon dikasur mereka.

Hakyeon membuka matanya, tatapan matanya sayu dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Taekwoon tersenyum—tampan—dan menindih tubuh Hakyeon yang sedikit mungil jika disandingkan bersamanya itu. Tangannya dijadikan tumpuan agar Taekwoon tidak terlalu menindih Hakyeon.

"Hei.." Taekwoon memanggil Hakyeon—yang entah kenapa terdengar—lembut. Dibelainya kembali dengan pelan wajah Hakyeon, membawa Hakyeon menatap matanya. Dadanya berdesir kala melihat mata milik Hakyeon yang bersinar indah itu. Dikecupnya kening Hakyeon sayang.

Setelah itu Taekwoon kembali mencium dalam bibir Hakyeon, tangannyapun mulai menelurusi setiap lekuk tubuh Hakyeon lembut. Membelainya lembut dan perlahan yang menimbulkan erangan tertahan dari sang _Ibu_ VIXX itu sendiri.

Taekwoon mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing yang ada dikemeja Hakyeon hingga membuat kemeja itu terlepas dari tubuh Hakyeon. Taekwoon melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap mata Hakyeon dalam.

Dengan senyuman yang tulus, Taekwoon mencium leher Hakyeon. Hakyeon hanya bisa mendongakan kepalanya memberi Taekwoon akses yang lebih mudah untuk menjelajahi lehernya.

"Nghhh~" Taekwoon tersenyum saat mendengar desahan milik kakaknya ini. Demi apapun, Taekwoon menyukai itu. Dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mencium leher Hakyeon, Taekwoon meraba dada Hakyeon dan tangannya berhenti diputing dada Hakyeon yang terasa menegang. Dipelintir dan dicubitnya pelan putting itu.

"AGHHH!" Hakyeon menjerit saat merasakan lidah Taekwoon berpindah dari lehernya menuju puting dadanya yang sensitive. Hakyeon bisa gila rasanya. Hakyeon tidak mengerti, kenapa dengan mudahnya dirinya membiarkan Taekwoon melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padanya. Dirinya yakin dirinya masih _lurus_ , tapi entah kenapa rasanya Hakyeon bisa dan dengan sadar membiarkan Taekwoon melakukan hal ini padanya.

"AGHH! TAEKWOONIEHH!" Hakyeon tidak perduli jika sekarang dirinya _menjerit_ layaknya wanita murahan diluar sana. Sensasi yang Taekwoon tawarkan sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi kini tidak hanya putingnya yang dimanja Taekwoon, bahkan kini Taekwoon sudah mengelus paha dalamnya sensual. Hakyeon sendiri tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya kini sudah telanjang sempurna, _naked._

"Hei.. Hakyeon-a, _May I?_ " Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon yang kini tengah terlihat sangat bergairah itu. Dan Taekwoon bersumpah bahwa Hakyeon yang seperti ini sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatannya. Taekwoon menciumi kedua mata Hakyeon saat melihat Hakyeon mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku akan lembut Hakyeonie. Aku janji. Percaya padaku." Hakyeon terpesona saat melihat mata itu. Mata yang selalu menatapnya tajam, mata yang sering menatapnya dingin dan mata yang sangat Hakyeon sukai. Mata yang menjadi pasangan di grup ini. Jika dirinya berperan sebagai _Ibu,_ maka orang ini berperan sebagai _Ayah._ Dan Hakyeon menyukai itu.

" _Ya, I believe in you._ " Hakyeon memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sapuan lembut dibibirnya. Memanjanya dengan segenap perasaan yang coba Taekwoon berikan. Hakyeon tahu ini _salah,_ Hakyeon juga tahu bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih. Hakyeon tahu bahwa mungkin seorang Jung Taekwoon hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk melampiaskan kebutuh biologisnya ini. Tapi Hakyeon tidak perduli, Hakyeon sama sekali tidak perduli.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh!" Hakyeon meremas seprai mereka yang kini memang sudah terlihat sengat kusut itu kala merasakan lidah Taekwoon menjilat bagian tubuh terdalam miliknya. Bagian yang bahkan belum pernah tersentuh oleh dirinya sendiri apalagi oleh orang lain.

Lidah itu menjilat lubang analnya sensual. Hakyeon mengapit kepala Taekwoon dengan kedua kakinya saat merasakan sesuatu diselatan tubuhnya itu akan mengeluarkan cairan putihnya. Hakyeon mendesah, tubuhnya bergetar dan melengkung dengan indah.

" _Moan_ Hakyeon-a, _moan for me._ " Taekwoon makin melesakkan kepala untuk menjilati lubang anal Hakyeon yang berkedut tidak sabaran. Tangannya menusuk lubang itu untuk membuat akses yang lebih lebar bagi penisnya nanti. Taekwoon menggeram rendah saat tangannya merasakan remasan lembut dinding rectum milik bandmatenya ini.

"AH! Taekwoonhh!" Hakyeon mendesah hebat saat merasakan pelapasannya. Matanya memutih, nafasnya naik turun. Taekwoon menghentikan kegiatannya. Taekwoon menjilat bibirnya—yang entah kenapa terasa kering—saat melihat reaksi yang Hakyeon berikan. Taekwoon kembali menindih Hakyeon, diciumnya lagi kening Hakyeon sayang.

"Hakyeon _, I'm gonna in. Just relax, bite my shoulder or anything if you feel hurt. I know it was your first time like me. But I gonna make you comfort. Trust me._ " Hakyeon lagi-lagi terpana saat mendengar ucapan Taekwoon yang terasa sangat menenangkan. Taekwoon ini manis dengan caranya sendiri. Bahkan ini kali pertama Hakyeon mendengar Taekwoon berbicara sepanjang ini. Hakyeon mengangguk. Taekwoon meraih tangan Hakyeon dan menggenggamnya erat.

" _I love you, I love you_ Cha Hakyeon. _Just be mine_." Taekwoon menatap mata Hakyeon dalam dan lembut. Hakyeon terdiam dan dadanya berdebar tidak karuan. Jantungnya terpacu cepat apalagi saat merasakan bibir Taekwoon memanja bibirnya dengan mata yang menatap langsung matanya. Hakyeon mengerang tertahan.

Saat merasa Hakyeon mulai terbuai dengan ciumannya, Taekwoon membawa kesejatiannya memasuki lubang anal Hakyeon. Mendorongnya dengan sekali dorongan. Dapat Taekwoon rasakan bahwa kini Hakyeon menggigit bahunya dan makin menggenggam erat tangannya. Taekwoon mengerti itu. Tubuh Hakyeon bergetar dan air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit.

" _I'm sorry. It's hurt, isn't it? Do you want to stop it?_ " Taekwoon menjilat airmata yang jatuh menuruni mata Hakyeon itu. Mendiamkan tubuhnya.

" _No, I don't want to stop it. Just do it. Make me yours,_ Taekwoon." Hakyeon menggeleng, menatap Taekwoon dengan matanya yang memerah. Nafasnya berat. Hakyeon mengingankan ini. Apalagi dengan Taekwoon yang menyatakan dirinya mencintai Hakyeon. Hakyeon mengingankan ini.

Taekwoon tertegun, dan segera mencium Hakyeon lembut. Menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Hakyeon masih merasakan sakit. Gerakan Taekwoon yang pelan sangat menyiksanya. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam tangan Taekwoon mulai dilepaskannya, dan kini tangan itu melingkari leher Taekwoon lembut. Dapat Hakyeon rasakan kini pahanya terbuka makin lebar.

"Nghh! AH! AH!" Dan Taekwoon benar-benar membuat Hakyeon mendesah dan menjerit. Gerakan pinggulnya yang semula perlahan kini mulai bergerak cepat dan tidak teratur. Mulut Taekwoon mencium dan mengigit puting dada Hakyeon gemas hingga membuat putting itu merah merekah, tangannya pun memijat penis Hakyeon kasar. Hakyeon benar-benar merasa bisa gila.

"Hh.. _Just moan for me_ Hakyeon, _say my name. Oh shit!_ " Taekwoon menggeram rendah. Sial. Tubuh Hakyeon begitu ketat meremas penisnya. Taekwoon bisa gila dan menggagahi Hakyeon kasar. Tapi tidak, Taekwoon tidak ingin membuat Hakyeon merasa sakit disaat _first time_ nya. Taekwoon tahu ini mungkin bukan pertama kalinya dirinya dan juga Hakyeon melakukan hubungan seks.

Hanya saja, Taekwoon yakin ini adalah hubungan seks pertama Hakyeon dengan seorang pria. Dengan posisi Hakyeon sebagai seorang _submissive._ Sama halnya dengan Taekwoon, ini adalah kali pertamanya dirinya melakukan hubungan seks dengan lelaki. Dan Taekwoon pastikan Hakyeon akan menjadi miliknya. Ya miliknya.

"TAEKWOONHHH!" Hakyeon mendesah hebat saat merasakan orgasme mendatanginya. Dunianya terasa berputar. Taekwoon berhenti dan membiarkan Hakyeon menikmati pelepasannya. Taekwoon membawa Hakyeon kepangkuannya. Dapat Taekwoon rasakan kini penisnya makin masuk kedalam tubuh orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

"AH! Mpphh!" Hakyeon menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Ya ampun. Dirinya sudah meninggalkan Taekwoon untuk kedua kalinya. Dapat Hakyeon rasakan benda tumpul dan keras yang masih bersemayam dalam lubang analnya itu. Hakyeon makin kasar menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Sesekali Hakyeon mengerat lubang analnya itu.

" _Oh shit! I'm gonna cum, I'll cum inside ya_." Taekwoon mengambil alih, dibaringkannya lagi tubuh Hakyeon. Digenjotnya brutal tubuh mungil Hakyeon saat merasakan orgasme akan mendatangi. Sial.

"!" Hakyeon kembali memuntahkan cairannya. Dengan beberapa kali dorongan kuat, Taekwoon memutahkan cairan putih kental miliknya didalam tubuh Hakyeon. Makin dilesakannya penis miliknya kebagian terdalam tubuh Hakyeon.

"Ah.. Kauhhh ah~ Keluar banyak sekalihh Taek—ENGHH!" Hakyeon merasakan kenikmatannya. Ini adalah hubungan intim yang membuatnya bisa dan benar-benar merasa apa itu nikmatnya hubungan badan. Berbeda saat dirinya melakukan hubungan seks dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu dimana dirinya lah yang mendominasi, tapi kini dirinya merasakan apa itu didominasi. Dan Hakyeon menyukai itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

"Enggh~" Hakyeon—sosok tan itu—mengeluh pelan dan membuka matanya. Terimakasih pada sinar matahari yang membangunkannya. Hakyeon membulatkan matanya. Sial. Jadi semalam itu bukan mimpi? Pipi Hakyeon memanas. Astaga. Dan lagi, sekarang dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh sosok yang selalu diganggunya itu. Dengan wajah yang menghadap dada bidang pria itu.

"Pagi, Hakyeon." Hakyeon tersentak saat mendengar suara Taekwoon yang berat dan serak—efek baru bangun tidur—. Hakyeon hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Taekwoon mencium kening Hakyeon sayang. Sialan. Taekwoon sudah berhasil membuatnya yang _lurus_ menjadi _menyimpang._

"Hakyeon, jadilah milikku." Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon yang kini tengah berada dalam pelukannya itu. Menatap dalam mata sang kakak di _bandmate_ nya ini.

"T-tapi, Taekwoon.. I-ini salah. Aku laki-laki dan yah.. Kau juga." Hakyeon merasa gugup sendiri. Jika dirinya tahu ini salah, tapi kenapa semalam ia hanya pasrah saat Taekwoon melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya?

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau jadi milikku. Menjadi _Ibu_ bagi anak-anak _itu_ denganku Hakyeon. Aku.. Mencintaimu." Taekwoon merasa lelah sebenarnya. Lelah dengan semua perasaannya. Jujur saja, mereka sering melakukan _skinship_ yang sudah tidak wajar. Oke jika berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, tapi mereka juga sering berciuman. Ciuman dibibir sebagai penghantar ucapan selamat malam.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Aku juga mencintaimu." Hakyeon tersenyum dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Sialan. Kenapa pipinya harus panas _sih_? Meruntuhkan harga diri saja. _Hell!_ Hakyeon itu masih laki-laki. Catat. Laki-laki. Dan Hakyeon tidak suka dan tidak mau jika dirinya diperlakukan sperti wanita, yah meskipun dirinya dsadar bahwa dirinya submissive. Hanya saja..

Taekwoon mencium Hakyeon singkat sebagai balasan atas ucapannya. Membawa Hakyeon dalam pelukannya. Menjadikan Hakyeon gulingnya.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku ini posesif atas apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Jadi, berhenti _genit_ dengan semua wanita-wanita dan pria-pria lain Cha Hakyeon." Hakyeon tertawa kencang mendengar ucapan Taekwoon yang aneh. Astaga. Lucu sekali kekasihnya ini. Aduh.. Pipi Hakyeon panas lagi.

"Kalau Hyuk? Aku sangat menyukainya Taekwoon-a~" Dan Hakyeon benar-benar tertawa saat melihat Taekwoon yang menggeram kesal. Hakyeon tahu Taekwoon juga sangat menyayangi maknae mereka itu. Meskipun jutek, dingin, dan menyebalkan tapi Taekwoon tidak pernah memukul atau menyiksa maknae itu.

"Oke, kecuali Hyuk." Taekwoon cemberut dan segera menggigit pipi Hakyeon kesal.

"YA! MATI SAJA KAU JUNG TAEKWOON!"

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

Author's note :

Halllloooooo~! Muahahaaa :D Masih LeoN ya. Maaf :3 Abisnya gw tuh suka banget sih sama Mak Bapak VIXX ini *plak  
Maaf ya udah nistain mereka~ Ughh! Cuma entah kenapa ni otak lagi error dan yahhh! Terciplahlah inii LOL _  
_Ini semacam lanjutan ToD dichapter kemarin. Sorry kalo kagak memuaskan. And hell yeah, I thinks Leo it's too much OOC rite? I'm sorry for ya..  
Dan yeahh! Mereka udah aku bikin jadian :3 Next chapter bakalan aku bikin BinHyuk yaa~ Masih dalam trilogy(?) Truth or Dare ya~ Eum, M juga mungkin? :3 #plakplak  
Btw sebenernya aku tu rada galau/? Jujur aja aku tu pengen bikin BinHyuk, tapi ugh.. Si Kong waktu crossdresed cantikk _beudd~_ Tapi bodynya cowok banget, Kong juga cute.. Ugh~ Tapi, tapi tapi.. Si Hyuk unyuuuuu bangett :3 Ugh~ Hyuk itu semacam ada kekuatan tersendiri gitu. Unyuunyu pengen minta dicium #ditabok Dia itu kalau ngomong unyuuu bangetttt~ Apalagi kalau udah senyum :3 Pantesan si N panggil-panggil Hyuk kawaii, 'couse he did! Aaaa.. Gw jadi makin galau ini siapa bottom siapa topnya ntar /.\ Jadi enakkan BinHyuk apa HyukBin ya? Tapi kayaknya BinHyuk, ya soalnya cerita sebelumnya udah BinHyuk~ LOL  
Sorry kebanyakan cuap-cuap, maaf /.

P.S : Kalian bisa panggil aku Susan, kakak, adek or anything that you want. Aku 97line btw.

Buat yang udah review, ngfollow sama ngefav makasih :*

 **Keylay Key | dumb-baby-lion | | Bbangssang | STANNYuriska | nunumato99 |elfishminxiu | leonluv | NNNN | chelle | kim hyun soo | outcaaaast | Gaemgyu92 | siscaMinstalove .**

So wanna gimme your review, again? (;


	5. Chapter 5 005 BinHyuk : Tentang Cinta

Chapter 5 : Truth or Dare  
Tentang Cinta

Warn(s) : BinHyuk, with seme!Hongbin, uke!Hyuk, OOC, typo(s), boyslove, MxM, YAOI, DLDR. Thankyuu~

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

Hari yang cukup mendung menyinari kota Seoul siang ini. Cuaca saat ini benar-benar sedang tidak menentu. Padahal ini sudah memasuki musim gugur, dan cuaca makin tidak bersahabat. Terlihat seorang pria tengah melamun didalam asrama tempatnya tinggal. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Aku rindu Hongbin _hyung_." Pria dengan rambut cokelat gelap itu memejamkan matanya. Rasa sesak menghampirinya. Entah kenapa dirinya bisa merasakan hal _terlarang_ seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"YA! JUNG TAEKWOON! BERHENTILAH MAKAN!" Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa jika mendengar teriakan melengking merdu dipagi hari diasrama VIXX pagi-pagi seperti ini. Justru akan terasa aneh jika tidak mendengar teriakan merdu sang _Ibu_ dipagi hari normal mereka.

"Ck." Taekwoon—yang mendapat teriakan itu—hanya menghela nafas kesal. Cerewet sekali sih pasangannya ini. Untuk Taekwoon mencintainy. Kalau tidak, sudah tinggal nama sosok Cha Hakyeon Ibu VIXX ini.

"Diamlah sayang." Taekwoon mengecup bibir Hakyeon dengan gamblangnya membuat semua member VIXX tercengang. Astaga.. Pasangan ini tidak ingat tempat.

"Sialan. Hyukie sayang, hapus itu ya dari memorimu. Jangan diingat ya sayang." Hakyeon sejujurnya senang dicium oleh Taekwoon, tapi ingat tempat bisa tidak sih. Kan ini lagi diruang tamu, dan ada magnae mereka si Hyuk.

Hyuk hanya mengangguk samar. Hakyeon menghela nafas. Entahlah, rasanya magnae mereka ini sedikit berubah sejak kejadia ToD mereka kemarin. Hakyeon merasa bahwa sekarang Hyuk menjadi lebih pendiam.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Ada sedikit urusan." Itu suara sang visual, Hongbin. Hongbin berdiri dan pergi setelah berpamitan. Hyuk mendongakkan wajah kearah sang kakak yang akan pergi itu. Hyuk memandang Hongbin sendu, dan hal itu tidak leps dari pandangan sang Ibu yang memang sangat peka terhadap sekitarnya.

 _Aa.. Jadi ini ada hubungannya dengan Hongbin ya?_

"Ya, hati-hati Kong-a." Hyuk makin menatap kakaknya itu sendu saat Hongbin benar-benar pergi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kepadanya. Hyuk merasa ingin menangis, tapi Hyuk sendiri bingung.

Kenapa dirinya menjadi seperti gadis remaja yang tengah patah hati begini sih? Kan menyebalkan sekali. Hell! Dia itu laki-laki, laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi, otot perut yang sempurna dan juga tampan. Pantang menangis jika hanya masalah _sepele_ seperti ini.

Hyuk sendiri tidak tahu apa salahnya. Kakaknya itu berubah. Dia bukan lagi Hongbin yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun Hyuk mau, bukan lagi Hongbin yang lucu, bukan lagi Hongbin yang suka menggodanya, bukan lagi Hongbin yang suka memeluknya, bukan lagi Hongbin hyungnya. Hongbin berubah sejak saat itu. Ya, sejak kejadian Truth or Dare itu, sejak kejadian yang membuat mereka harus berciuman itu. Semuanya berubah.

"Hongbin hyung.." Hyuk memanggil Hongbin lirih. Matanya sudah terasa kabur—menahan air mata yang siap turun—dan hal ini tidak lepas dari pandangan sang Ibu. Tanpa babibu lagi Hakyeon memeluk Hyuk erat, membuat semua yang berada diruang tamu asrama mereka itu memandang mereka bingung.

"Aaa~ Hyuk manis sekali sih, mumumuuu~" Hakyeon melontarkan ucapan yang terlintas diotaknya saat itu, membuat member lain hanya mendengus kesal. Ck.. Dasar Ibu-ibu.

"Hyukie, kau bisa cerita padaku jika kau mau. Kau tahu, aku ini _Ibu_ mu." Hakyeon berujar lirih disamping telinga Hyuk. Hyuk membulatkan matanya, makin membenamkan wajahnya pada perut Hakyeon.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu _hyung,_ Hongbin _hyung_ tiba-tiba berubah _hyung._ Hongbin hyung berubah setelah permain Truth or Dare kita kemarin hyung." Hyuk menghela nafasnya saat memulai ceritanya dengan sosok kakak tertuanya di VIXX ini.

"Awalnya aku biasa saja, mungkin Hongbin _hyung_ sedang lelah. Aku selalu menekan pikiran seperti itu. Tapi ini sudah hampir satu bulan hyung, dan aku tidak tahu.. Rasanya _aneh_ dan sakit."

Hakyeon menghela nafas saat mendengar cerita magnaenya itu. Hakyeon mengerti kenapa hampir satu bulan ini dorm mereka menjadi lebih sepi. Hakyeon mendekati Hyuk yang kini tengah duduk ditepi ranjangnya, memeluk Hyuk lembut. Hakyeon tahu Hyuk bukanlah seorang pria yang lemah, Hyuk itu adalah tipikal pria yang kuat. Hakyeon yakin itu.

"Kau menyukainya Hyukie-ya?" Hakyeon bertanya pelan. Takut menyinggung magnae mereka itu. Karena ya bagaimanapun yang Hakyeon tanyakan itu laki-laki, makhluk sejenis dengan magnaenya itu.

Hakyeon tidak yakin jika Hyuk _menyimpang_ seperti dirinya dan sosok Ayah VIXX itu. Hanya saja, tetap saja. Hakyeon lebih menyukai jika Hyuk _lurus_ , bukan berarti jika dirinya yang menyimpang akan senang jika Hyuk juga ikut menyalahi aturan agama yang ada, kan?

"A-aku tidak tahu, _Hyung._ " Hyuk makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hakyeon yang memang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Ibu itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian bicara Hyukie, jangan saling menghindar. Nah, _eomma_ mau kencan dengan _appa_ dulu ya, bye~" Hakyeon lemah jika Hyuk hampir menangis. Magnae mereka itu jarang sekali menangis, tapi jika dia menangis, rasanya sangat menyakitkan untuk melihat wajahnya. Jadi dengan alasan akan pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya itu, Hakyeon memilih pergi.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam yang menusuk sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh pria tinggi itu. Pria itu tetap duduk bersila didepan balkon dorm mereka yang berada dilantai sepuluh* itu. Menatap hamparan lampu malam Seoul dimalam hari.

Menghela nafas sembari memeluk tubuh kurusnya yang mulai menggigil. Sweater putih tipisnya sama sekali tidak membantu menghalau dinginnya angin malam. Belum lagi sweater itu sedikit melorot yang membuat bahunya terasa makin dingin.

"Mau bunuh diri dengan membiarkan tubuhmu kedinginan? _Nggak_ keren banget. Setidaknya kalau mau mati, cari cara yang keren sedikit." Hyuk—pria itu—menoleh dengan nafas yang entah kenapa terasa sesak. Didepannya ada sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, sosok kakak yang sangat Hyuk sukai.

"Kongie hyung?" Entah kenapa rasanya Hyuk ingin sekali berdiri dan memeluk sosok itu sekarang. Dadanya bergemuruh, matanya memanas. Akhirnya, akhirnya Hongbin menegurnya. Entah kenapa Hyuk menjadi sangat sensitive jika menyangkut sosok didepannya ini.

"Setidaknya pakai jaketmu, Han Sanghyuk. Kenapa ceroboh sekali sih? Mau mati?" Ucapan sarkas keluar dari mulut Hongbin—entah kenapa malah—membuat Hyuk tersenyum, aneh.

Hongbin melangkah maju, melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkan kebahu magnae mereka yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Hongbin perlahan mendekati magnae mereka itu, mendudukan pantatnya dikursi yang masih kosong.

"Masuk Hyuk, kau sudah kedinginan." Hongbin berujar datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah magnae mereka itu. Hongbin menghela nafas lelah. Bersandar disandaran kursi balkon mereka, memejamkan matanya membiarkan angin malam menyapu wajah lelahnya.

"Kongie hyung.." Hongbin tidak menghiraukan panggilan Hyuk, memelih memejamkan matanya. Hongbin sebenarnya lelah menghindari magnae mereka itu, Hongbin lelah menghindari sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Cinta? Ya, Hongbin jatuh cinta pada sosok pria disampingnya itu. Pria yang sangat imut—menurutnya—, pria yang kuat dengan badan yang bagus, pria yang menjadi fantasi terliarnya, pria yang bahkan membuatnya terangsang hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Katakan Hongbin maniak, tapi itu memang kenyataannya.

Hongbin menghindari magnae mereka itu sejak permainan konyol mereka waktu itu. Saat itu Hongbin hampir saja kelepasan control atas dirinya. Hongbin hampir menyetubuhi adik dan bandmatenya itu saat mereka diusir oleh Ayah mereka.

Saat itu Hongbin melihat Hyuk menangis saat dirinya merobek baju yang Hyuk kenakan, dan ya.. Itu tamparan tak kasat mata baginya. Orang brengsek mana yang telah membuat Hyuk menangis? Orang brengsek itu adalah dirinya. Dan sejak kejadian itu, Hongbin memutuskan untuk menghidari magnae mereka itu.

"Kongie _hyung,_ apa salahku?" Hongbin mengernyitkan alirnya saat merasakan setetes air mengenai wajahnya. Apa hujan? Itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"K-kenapa menghindariku?" Hongbin mulai membuka matanya saat merasakan tetesan air itu makin banyak menyentuh wajahnya. Dan Hongbin mencolos saat menyadari bahwa tetesan air itu bukanlah hujan, tapi air mata. Hyuk menangis diatas tubuhnya. Hyuk dengan posisi setengah menundukkan wajahnya didapan Hongbin kini tengah menangis.

"A-apa ugh.. S-salahku Kongie _hyung?_ " Hyuk sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa menangis, ini melukai harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki asal kalian tahu, terlebih lagi dengan wajah yang berhadapan dengan wajah Hongbin yang kini tengah tertidur dikursi santai itu.

"A-apa salahku, huks—" Hongbin menarik Hyuk kuat, membuat Hyuk menindih tubuhnya. Dipeluknya erat sosok yang sudah membuatnya merasa hampir gila karena menghindarinya hampir satu bulan ini. Hongbin menyerah, Hongbin mengaku kalah pada dirinya sendiri. Hongbin tidak bisa membiarkan sosok ini menangis lagi.

"Sst.. Tidak ada Hyukie, aku yang salah. Stt.. Jangan menangis, kumohon." Hongbin mengelus punggung Hyuk yang bergetar. Dapat Hongbin rasakan Hyuk makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hongbin juga dapat merasakan bahwa lehernya kini basah oleh air mata adiknya ini.

"Lalu k-kenapa kau ugh.. Menghindariku?" Yaampun, sungguh Hyuk dengan tingkahnya yang seperti ini sangat menggemaskan. Berbeda sekali dengan image yang kuat, jika sudah seperti ini Hyuk akan mirip seperti anak kecil.

"Hum? Karena aku mencintaimu, mungkin?" Hongbin meringis saat Hyuk dengan tiba-tiba menekan dadanya, demi Tuhan Hyuk itu laki-laki dan tenaganya tidak main-main. Hyuk memandang Hongbin dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu dan merah—efek dari menangis—terkejut.

"APA?!" Hyuk berteriak membuat Hongbin terkekeh kecil. Astaga.. Menggemaskan sekali magnae mereka. Hongbin tersenyum lembut dan membawa dirinya duduk hingga membuat Hyuk kini berada tepat diatas pangkuannya.

"Iya, aku mencintaimu Hyukie." Hongbin memeluk Hyuk erat, membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Hyuk yang jenjang. Aroma tubuh Hyuk sangat memabukkan. Maskulin tapi lembut disaat yang bersamaan. Hongbin mengecup pelan leher magnaenya itu.

"Aku menghindarimu karena ya.. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi. Tidak setelah malam itu. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menghindari hormone—sialan—ini Hyuk-a." Hongbin mendongak menatap Hyuk lembut. Hyuk yang berada dipangkuannya membuat posisi Hyuk lebih tinggi dari Hongbin.

" _Hyung.._ " Suara Hyuk terasa tertahan ditenggorakkannya saat mendengar pengakuan Hongbin. Jadi Hongbin menghindarinya karena kejadian waktu itu? Sungguh, Hyuk yang menangis saat itu hanya karena dirinya terlalu kaget Hongbin merobek bajunya. Bukan karena Hyuk tidak menginginkan Hongbin. Sejujurnya Hyuk sangat menginginkan dirinya menjadi milik Hongbin, ya milik Hongbin _seutuhnya._

"Aku sangat mencintai Hyuk, aku tidak bisa melihatmu me—"Entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, Hyuk menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir merah Hongbin. Menempelkannya lembut. Hyuk melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Hongbin sayu. Tangannya membelai pipi Hongbin lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _hyung._ Sangat mencintaimu." Hongbin yang mendengar ucapan Hyuk itupun segera meraup bibir yang baru saja menempel diatas bibirnya itu. Menciumnya lembut namun sensual. Bibirnya bergantian mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Hyuk. Menyesapnya lembut.

Hyuk sendiri hanya dapat mengimbangi ciuman yang Hongbin berikan. Tangannya melingkar erat dileher Hongbin. Saat merasakan lidah Hongbin menjilat bibir bawahnya, Hyuk membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidahnya dijamah oleh kakaknya ini. Sial, ciuman Hongbin benar-benar memabukkan. Tubuh Hyuk terasa sangat lemas.

"Nghhh~" Hyuk mendesah lirih saat merasakan remasan lembut dibokongnya. Hyuk menggeliat resah dipangkuan Hongbin. Hongbin makin intens mengulum bibir mereka Hyuk. Melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sebentar dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka lebih intens. Sial. Bibir Hyuk terasa begitu lembut dan basah.

"Nghh~ H-hongbinn _hyungh~_ " Desahan lirih Hyuk terdengar saat Hongbin mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan menghisap bibir bawah Hyuk kuat. Benang saliva terlihat mengalir hingga membasahi dagu sang magnae.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hongbin menghapus sisa saliva yang ada dibibir Hyuk yang kini Nampak bengkak dan merah merekah itu. Menempelkan kedua kening mereka dan menatap Hyuk lembut.

"Jadi mau berkencan denganku tidak?" Hongbin menatap dalam mata Hyuk. Rona merah menghiasi pipi magnae mereka itu. Hyuk mencium Hongbin sebagai jawaban. Hongbin terkekeh geli saat Hyuk membenamkan wajahnya diceruk lehernya. Asataga.. Lucu sekali—ehm—kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

Author note's :

Muehehee :3 Jadinya BinHyuk! LOL Selesai aku timbang(?) akhirnya ini aku jadiin BinHyuk! Ugh~ Demi dah, si Hyuk itu unyu, sumpah! Unyuuuuuuu! #histeris  
And yeah, Kong body's it's damn perfect! Ya ampun, absnya #plak  
Meskipun si Hyuk lebih tinggi dan si Kong lebih cantik kalau crossdress, tapi Hyuk itu udah kelewat unyuuuuu~ Waktu di crossdress So Hot, sumpah si Hyuk itu cute banget pas jadi cewek :3 Mungkin dia kalah cantik dari Kong, tapi dia lebih cuteee :3 #mulaierror

Buat yang udah review, ngefav sama ngefollow makasih ya #kecupbasah #plak

StartlightLeo | GaemGyu92 | dumb-baby-lion | elfishminxiu | Just henrylau | Keyla Key | nunumato99 | KimRaena0110 | MutiaraaAP | jtw | NNNN |siscaMinstalove | chelle | Hanaa 0525

So, wanna gimme your review again? (;


	6. Chapter 6 006 Leo x N : Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday, Appa

Warn(s) : LeoN couple with all VIXX member, typo(s), EYD berantakan, DLDR.

T!Rated

.

.

.

.

Malam yang sunyi menghiasi sepanjang perjalanan seorang pria tan yang kini tengah terduduk dikursi vannya sambil memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kanan itu. Dengan kaki kiri yang bertumpu pada kaki kanannya. Hakyeon-pria tan-itu menghela nafas lelah. Matanya terpejam, dengan headphone dikedua telingannya.

"Hakyeon-a, kita sudah sampai." Hakyeon melepaskan headphonenya, kemudian Hakyeon tersenyum kearah sang manager. Senyum yang manis meskipun dengan gurat lelah disana.

"Terimakasih, _hyung_." Rambutnya yang kini memiliki gradiasi warna hijau, sedikit merah dan hitam itu pun berkibar diserang ganasnya angin malam. Hakyeon terlihat sangat cocok dengan gaya rambut seperti itu. Membuatnya terlihat tampan, namun cenderung manis disaat bersamaan. Sekedar info saja, Hakyeon baru mewarnai rambutnya tadi selepas _shooting_ untuk episode terakhir drama terbarunya itu.

Hakyeon berjalan pelan menuju asrama tempatnya tinggal bersama adik-adiknya di VIXX. Hakyeon menekan tombol pin asrama mereka. Hyuk yang melihat sang _Ibu_ pulang, langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk Hakyeon manja.

" _Eommaaa~_ " Hyuk mengusapkan pipinya dilengan Hakyeon. Hakyeon hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut blonde Hyuk. Hyuk terlihat sangat cute dengan rambut blonde dan poni menutupi dahinya itu. Hakyeon tentu senang saat melihat Hyuk yang terlihat manja seperti ini, karena demi apapun, Hyuk itu jarang sekali bertingkah manja dan menggemaskan seperti ini.

" _Eomma_ , ayo temani aku makan." Hyuk segera menarik tangan Hakyeon, membawa Hakyeon menuju dapur. Dengan cengiran khasnya, Hyuk meminta Hakyeon memasakkan ramen untuknya. Dasar manja.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menemani Hyuk makan, Hakyeon kekamarnya. Rasanya Hakyeon sangat ingin merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur yang terus memanggil-manggilnya itu. Tapi Hakyeon belum mandi, dan Hakyeon tidak suka jika tidur dengan keadaan kotor. Akhirnya dengan malas Hakyeon berjalan kearah kamar mandi, dan memulai ritual mandinya.

Rasa dingin air malam sangat menyegarkan. Hakyeon hampir saja terlena dibuatnya. Untung saja Hakyeon ingat jika ini sudah malam, dan mandi malam terlalu lama bisa membuatnya sakit. Dan Hakyeon tidak boleh sakit, karena mereka akan _comeback_ sebentar lagi.

"Hah~ Segarnya." Hakyeon dengan senyum cerah kembali memasuk kamarnya dan sang kekasih, Jung Taekwoon. Hakyeon rindu sekali dengan kekasih datarnya itu. Rindu sampai rasanya Hakyeon ingin memeluknya erat sepanjang malam.

"Taekwonie?" Hakyeon mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat dirinya melihat Taekwoon yang kini tengah terduduk diatas kasur miliknya. Tatapannya sangat tajam, tepat langsung menghadap kearah mata Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang ditatap seintens itu tentu saja menjadi gugup.

"Kemari." Suara Taekwoon terdengar sangat dalam. Sial! Itu sexy sekali. Hakyeon berjalan pelan kearah Taekwoon yang kini tengah menepuk pahanya itu. Menyuruh Hakyeon untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Hakyeon dengan pipi memerah berjalan kearah Taekwoon, didudukkannya tubuhnya diatas paha Taekwoon. Taekwoon sendiri hanya duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan kedua kaki yang diluruskannya. Tangannya segera memeluk pinggang Hakyeon yang ramping.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, tahu." Hakyeon memeluk Taekwoon erat. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dikedua sisi tubuh Taekwoon. Wajahnya ia benamkan didada Taekwoon yang bidang. Sial, kenapa Hakyeon jadi ingin menangis sih? Cengeng sekali.

"Aku juga." Taekwoon mencium pucuk kepala Hakyeon sayang. Wangi shampoo yang Hakyeon gunakan begitu tercium diindra penciumannya. Taekwoon suka sekali aroma tubuh Haekyeon, maskulin tapi lembut.

"Aku sangat merindukannmu." Hakyeon makin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Hakyeon. Membuat tubuh Hakyeon dan Taekwoon benar-benar menempel sempurna. Tidak ada celah sama sekali.

"Hei.." Taekwoon membawa kedua tanggannya menangkup kedua pipi Hakyeon yang kini terlihat sangat tirus. Dibelai pipi itu lembut. Dikecupnya kening Hakyeon lama. Kemudian Taekwoon mengecup kedua mata sayu Hakyeon.

"Kau tidak makan berapa hari, _heh?_ Kenapa kurus sekali." Taekwoon mengecup kedua pipi Hakyeon sayang. Sial, Taekwoon tidak suka jika pipi Hakyeon jadi kurus begini.

"Kau harus lebih banyak makan.. _Eomma_." Dan Taekwoon mengecup kedua belah bibir Hakyeon lembut. Membawa Hakyeon menuju dunia yang didalamnya hanya ada mereka berdua. Bibirnya dengan lembut mengulum kedua belah bibir Hakyeon bergantian.

Tangan Hakyeon melingkar sempurna dileher Taekwoon yang kokoh, meremas rambut blonde Taekwoon erat. Bibir Taekwoon begitu memanjanya, bibir itu menghisap kuat bibir Hakyeon. Ciuman yang semula lembut kini terasa menuntut. Tangan Taekwoon meremas pinggang Hakyeon, menimbulkan satu desahan dari cela bibir Hakyeon yang kini tengah dijamah oleh Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menjilat bibir Hakyeon pelan, meminta Hakyeon membuka mulutnya. Dan Hakyeon dengan sadar membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Taekwoon menghisap lidahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Taekwoon erat. Satu hisapan kuat Taekwoon berikan sebelum bibirnya berpindah menuju leher jenjang Hakyeon.

"T-taekwoon.." Hakyeon mendesah lirih saat merasakan bibir Taekwoon kini tengah menjamah lehernya. Lehernya mendongak keatas, membiarkan Taekwoon menjamahnya lebih intens. Tangan Hakyeon terbenam dirambut Taekwoon. Sial, gairah mulai menghampirinya. Apa lagi saat Taekwoon membuka kancing piyamanya, menciumi tulang belikatnya hingga meninggalkan ruam merah keungungan disana.

"Ugh.. Taekmph.." Hakyeon tidak dapat menyelesaikan ucapanya saat Taekwoon kembali mencium bibirnya dalam. Nafas keduanya terlihat terengah saat Taekwoon melepaskan cumbuannya dibibir Hakyeon. Taekwoon membelai pipi Hakyeon sayang.

"Sekarang tidur, Hakyeon." Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon protes, sialan. Dirinya sudah mulai bergairah tetapi malah disuruh tidur, yang benar saja.

"Tidur. Besok kita ada _showcase_ , sayang." Hakyeon merona hebat saat ditatap seintens dan sedalam itu oleh Taekwoon. Taekwoon merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, dan membiarkan Hakyeon tertidur diatas dadanya.

"Taekwoon, kau akan pegal nanti." Hakyeon hendak menurunkan tubunnya dari atas tubuh Taekwoon. Tapi dengan cepat Taekwoon memeluknya erat.

"Tidak sayang. Aku tidak apa-apa, sekarang tidur." Karena Taekwoon tahu, Hakyeon sangat membutuhkan tidur sekarang. Dan Taekwoon yakin, Hakyeon akan tertidur lebih nyenyak jika Hakyeon berada dalam pelukannya.

"Malam, Taekwoonie." Taekwoon hanya tersenyum tipis, diraihnya tubuh Hakyeon yang kini tengah berada diatasnya itu. Memeluknya sayang, menciumi rambut Hakyeon gemas. Jujur saja, menurut Taekwoon rambut ini sangat cocok untuk Hakyeon. Dengan warna yang lembut, poni Hakyeon yang hampir menutupi matanya, Hakyeon terlihat sangat manis dengan model rambut seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini semua member VIXX terlihat sangat lelah. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan _showcase_ untuk album kedua mereka, Chained Up. Raut lelah begitu tergambar diwajah semua member kini. Hyuk sudah tertidur dengan dada Hongbin sebagai kasurnya, Ravi tengah sibuk memeluk Ken yang nampak sangat lelah itu. Hakyeon sendiri hanya menatap sendu _anak-anak_ nya itu.

Hakyeon terkejut saat tubuhnya ditarik lembut, dan kepalanya direbahkan didada seseorang. Hakyeon mendongak, dan melihat Taekwoon yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam, intens dan terlihat intim.

"Kau juga perlu tidur." Hakyeon mencium sudut bibir Taekwoon singkat, menyamankan tubuhnya dan segera terlelap dalam pelukan hangat Taekwoon. Taekwoon sendiri hanya menyeringai saat melihat manager mereka berdecak kesal melihat pemandangan didalam vannya.

"Nah ayo bangun." Manager mereka membangunkan semua member VIXX, tapi hanya Taekwoon yang membuka matanya. Taekwoon mengerjabkan matanya sebentar, bergerak sepelan mungkin agar Hakyeon tidak terbangun.

"Leo-ya, tolong yang lain ya." Manager membuka pintu, dan membangunkan Wonshik yang paling sulit dibangunkan. Sedangkan Taekwoon membangunkan member lainnya, ditendangnya satu persatu membernya itu. Membuat member VIXX menatap kesal kearah Taekwoon yang hanya menatap mereka datar.

Setelah semua member keluar, Taekwoon keluar dari van dengan perlahan. Tangannya terjulur untuk menggendong Hakyeon yang kini tengah bersandar dikursi van. Member VIXX yang lain mencibir tindakan Taekwoon.

"Dasar pilih kasih." Ken menggerutu, mengingat bagaimana cara Taekwoon yang membangunkan mereka dengan kasar sedangkan Hakyeon? Dibangunkan saja tidak, yang ada malah digendong. Taekwoon mengacuhkan Ken yang menggerutu, dan membawa Hakyeon didalam gendongannya. Taekwoon mengeratkan pegangannya pada bawah leher dan lutut Hakyeon.

"Hyukie, tolong lingkarkan tangan Hakyeon keleherku." Hyuk yang masih setengah sadar itupun menghampiri Taekwoon dan Hakyeon, dengan hati-hati Hyuk melingkarkan tangan Hakyeon keleher Taekwoon. Hyuk tersenyum saat melihat betapa Taekwoon sangat menyayangi sosok _Ibu_ nya ini.

"Selamat malam, _eomma_." Hyuk mengecup pipi Hakyeon pelan dan segera menggandeng lengan Hongbin manja. Hongbin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang magnae.

Taekwoon berjalan pelan dengan member lainnya didepannya. Taekwoon menaikkan sedikit tubuh Hakyeon yang kini berada digendongannya. Hakyeon sendiri entah sadar atau tidak makin membenamkan wajahnya didada Taekwoon. Taekwoon tersenyum melihat tingkah Hakyeon yang lucu. Karena jujur saja, Hakyeon itu tipe orang yang jarang sekali akan bertingkah manja, Hakyeon lebih suka mengerjakan segala sesuatu sendiri.

Sesampainya didorm mereka, Taekwoon segera meletakkan tubuh Hakyeon lembut. Melepas sepatu yang Hakyeon kenakan, membersihkan make up yang masih melekat diwajah sang kekasih. Melepaskan tiga kancing kemeja yang Hakyeon kenakan dan melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya supaya tidur Hakyeon nyaman.

"Selamat malam, sayang." Taekwoon mengecup kening Hakyeon lama, menarik selimut sebatas dada Hakyeon dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi sebentar. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Hakyeon tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:50 KST, yang artinya hari akan segera berganti. Hakyeon membuka matanya, melepaskan pelukan tangan Taekwoon dipinggangnya. Dirinya beranjak turun dengan perlahan. Hakyeon keluar kamar dan semua adik-adiknya telah menunggu Hakyeon diluar sana.

"Lama banget sih _hyung_." Itu suara Ken yang tengah merajuk. Hakyeon hanya nyengir dan memeluk Ken singkat. Disana ada sebuah kue dengan angka 26 diatasnya. Semua member menyuruh Hakyeon membawanya. Mereka kini melihat jam, dan ternyata sudah pukul 00:02 KST. Berarti mereka sudah melewatkan waktu dua menit.

"Cepat _hyungg_!" Bukannya dengan perlahan, mereka malah membuat keributan ditengah dorm mereka. Mereka membuka pintu kamar Taekwoon dan Hakyeon, disana terlihat Taekwoon yang tengah menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tebal.

" _Appa_ , ayo bangunn! Aku takutttt!" Hyuk mengeluarkan suara seperti hendak menangis. Semuanya sepakat untuk memanfaatkan Hyuk kali ini, karena mereka tahu Taekwoon akan sangat sensitif jika sudah menyangkut Hakyeon dan Hyuk. Terlihat Taekwoon mulai membuka matanya, Hyuk memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya.

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY APPAAAA! WE LOVE YOUUU~!_ " Taekwoon hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya, padahal dalam hatinya Taekwoon sangat terharu. Apalagi melihat Hakyeonlah yang membawakan kuenya. Diiringin nyanyian selamat ulang tahun, Taekwoon berdiri perlahan.

"Ayo buat permintaanmu." Hakyeon tersenyum sangat manis didepan Taekwoon. Taekwoon meniup lilinnya dan terdengar suara ricuh dari _anak-anakn_ ya yang sedikit autis ini.

"SELAMAT MENUA TAEKWOON _APPA_!" Taekwoon tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan dari semua membernya itu. Matanya memandang Hakyeon yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya. Sungguh, Hakyeon terlihat sangat manis sekarang.

"Selamat ul-" Taekwoon segera menarik Hakyeon dalam ciumannya. Mencium Hakyeon lembut, menarik pinggang Hakyeon mendekat. Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba dicium seperti itupun hanya membulatkan matanya terkejut. Namun dengan perlahan Hakyeon menikmati ciuman lembut yang Taekwoon berikan. Kakinya terasa lemas saat Taekwoon menghisap kuat bibirnya, tanpa sadar tangannya yang membawa kue sudah melingkar erat dileher Taekwoon.

"YA! DASAR MESUM! KUENYA! OH TIDAKKKK!" Taekwoon dan Hakyeon sama sekali tidak memperdulikan terikan kesal semua membernya dan masih melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Bahkan kini mereka saling tersenyum didalam ciuman mereka.

"Aish! Pokoknya kalian harus mentraktir kami! Dan belikan kami kue jugaaaa!" Dan dengan itu semua member VIXX berlari keluar diiringi dentuman keras dari arah pintu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Dengan bibir yang masih saling menempel dan kening yang menyatu Hakyeon mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada sang kekasih. Dan Taekwoon sekali lagi membawa Hakyeon kedalam ciuman yang memabukan. Dengan hisapan kuat dibibir bawah Hakyeon, Taekwoon melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Deru nafas mereka terdengar tidak beraturan. Taekwoon mengecup kening Hakyeon lama dan lembut. Kemudian dikecupnya hidung Hakyeon sayang. Hakyeon hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Taekwoon.

"Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu." Dan Taekwoon membawa Hakyeon menuju ranjang mereka, memeluk tubuh kurus Hakyeon. Mencium lagi keningnya dan memejamkan matanya dengan Hakyeon didalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Author note :

Happy bornday to Taekwoon appa! Aduh, ini telat banget :v Maaf banget updatenya lama, sekali update malah bukan bikin part RaKen, tapi malah bikin LeoN, maafkan akuu~ Buat yang udah follow, favorit, apalagi yang review makasih bangett :* So, wanna gimme some review again? Thankyuuu~ :*


End file.
